destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Halliwell
Parker Charlotte Halliwell better known as Charlotte "Charlie" Halliwell is the second-born daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, in the Halliwell Manor during a time when mortals had magic. She is the younger sister of Prue and the older sister of Cassandra. Both her sisters are powerful, strong-willed, independent thinkers who aren't afraid to voice their opinions. This often forces Charlotte to be the peacemaker between her sisters and is usually the one trying to get things back to normal. Charlotte is a member of the Halliwell and Warren family. History Early Years Parker or Charlotte, as she rather be called, was born two years after her eldest sister, Prue. She was born on a day where all magical powers were possessed by mortal beings. She had a normal childhood like her cousins and sisters. Charlotte prefers her cupid side instead of her witch side. She doesn´t run away from a demon fight but she enjoys more being a matchmaker. That´s why she is so close to her father. It doesn´t mean that she´s not close to her mother, after all, Phoebe is always in favor of love. But she spent a lot of time with her father when she started receiving tasks and comes to ask him advice when it comes to matching souls. All her life, Charlotte acted as the middle sister and pacemaker. As well as her aunts Prudence and Phoebe and later Piper and Paige relationship, Prue and Cassandra were always at odds. Charlotte had to act as the peacemaker. Charlotte decided to follow Education at college but a year after enrolling, she left because she wanted to have more time for her job as a cupid. So her course is on standby. 'Destined Seasons' Charlotte Halliwell/Season 1| Season One Charlotte Halliwell/Season 2| Season Two Personality Sweet, kind, generous, lovely, patient, calm, optimistic, peacemaker. Charlotte is more into the cupid thing that fighting demons. She doesn't say no to a fight against evil, but she is a lot more into the finding love to others thing. She is all about love. She has a sweet temper and tries to make everything look OK. When it comes to love for herself, Charlotte is very shy and tries to hide her true feelings when she thinks they are wrong. She is very smart and intelligent. Charlotte is not afraid to tell what goes on her mind and what she thinks of a particular subject. She is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and thanks to her powers, she gives very sound advice. She is a lot like her mother. However, when Ignatius/Tyree infected her with the Rage Stone, Charlotte became a much darker, brutally honest, and harsher version of herself. Every dark and bad thought she ever had - mainly towards Prue, was unleashed. Once the Rage Stone leaves her system she returns to a version of her old self. Love Life Despite being a cupid, finding love for herself was never easy for Charlotte. In high school, she was in love with her older sisters' boyfriend, Eric. Since then, she has dated other guys but claims that she isn't really into the dating scene. *'Eric' :Charlotte fell in love with Eric shortly after her and her sister, Prue, broke up in high school. However, she kept it a secret as she didn't want to hurt Prue or cause conflict with her sister. When Eric returned to San Francisco her old feelings returned, and she still hid it from her sister and everyone around her. She was a big support for Eric when he found out about the existence of magic, which made them get even closer. They eventually started to hang out and then dated. At first, Prue wasn't happy about her sister dating her ex-boyfriend but eventually approved. The two have been in a serious romantic relationship ever since. *'Dennis ' :Charlie and Dennis met at Magic School, and were TA's at the time. They originally dated non-exclusively, which Charlotte wasn't thrilled about due to wanting something more serious. The pair had a "friends-with-benefits" type-relationship for a brief period of time but were never anything serious. Their fling eventually ended and they stopped seeing each other. It can presumed that they are cordial in the halls of the school when they see each other. Professional Life After high school, Charlotte attended college but never graduated as she decided to put her studies on hold to handle magical problems. However, she eventually returned to school and graduated from college. After college, she became Paige and Leo's right-hand Magic School. She enjoys being at the school, as she can help young witches and other magical beings come into, and later control, their powers. Since working there, she has worked her way up from assistant, to teacher's assistant, and is now a teacher at the school. She works side-by-side with her younger cousin, Alex Trudeau, who is also her TA. In her spare time, she is a Cupid agent that helps people find true love. Though she often tries to keep herself away from demon-hunting she does partake in it is necessary. Physical Appearance Charlotte has medium brown hair and brown eyes. She has a little resemblance to her mother, Phoebe. Her wardrobe is full of casual-casual chic and night clothes. She normally doesn´t wear revealing clothes but has some short skirts and tops and wears casual-professional clothes at work. Her makeup is simple but she wears a little more makeup when going out at night. Name´s Meaning Parker is of Old English origin and means Park Keeper. Charlotte is of Old German origin and means Free Man. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring. Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. *''Scrying'' ::One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship ::One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *''Deflection'' ::The ability to deflect any supernatural power through the use of a blue energy-based shield. It is a power that only good beings possess and is granted to a witch per generation. *''Beaming'' ::The teleportation power used by Cupids and Cupid-Witches. Allows the user to teleport oneself to another place. It´s Charlotte´s only mean of transportation once she doesn't have a car. *''Remote Beaming'' ::The ability to beam something or someone without orbing oneself. *''Empathy'' ::The ability to feel and understand other´s people feelings and emotions. Charlotte has full control over this power. She´s able to feel what her family members feel and still have control over it. It is unknown if Charlotte got this power from her mother or father or even both. ::*''Power Channeling'' ::::The ability to redirect or use another person´s power/spell once they are activated. It is an extension of her Empathy power. ::*''Empatic Healing'' ::::This ability is centered around guiding mortals and healing emotional wounds. Someone who practices this can ease human suffering by using their intimate knowledge of what the other person is feeling or has gone through and then offering them advice and comfort. Ring´s Powers Cupid-witches don´t need a ring to use powers as Empathy or Beaming, but the following ones can only be used by the ones who possess a ring. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using the ring, a Cupid or Cupid-Witch can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. Charlotte uses this power on her charges and sometimes on her family. *''Holograms'' ::The ability to project images from one´s mind into reality. Holograms are projected light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. Charlotte hasn't shown this power yet. *''Suggestion'' ::The ability to implant thoughts in a charge´s mind. They can suggest to their charges, telepathically, to take a chance on love. Charlotte succeeded when she tried to make her charges Iris and Dany to give a change to one another. *''Time Travel'' ::The ability to travel in time to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Cupids are not allowed to change the past, but Prue did it when she used this power to prevent her mother was killed by a demon. This power allowed her to travel to the future as well. *''Temporal Stasis'' ::The ability to slow down or completely stop the flow of time. Cupids use this power to slow down time and implant thoughts to charges. *''Omnilingualism'' ::The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters and Cupids only use this power to communicate with charges. *''Projection'' ::Cupids possess a limited form of this power. Charlotte possesses this power in a witch form, but with the cupid ring, she´s able to use some other powers. However, she hasn't performed any of the following powers yet it is known that she has them. ::*''Unblocking'' ::::Cupids use an energy field to bring energies field that are blocking their charges heart to the surface. ::*''Body Insertion'' ::::The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place that living being in another´s person mind. ::*''Soul Absorption'' ::::The ability to absorb the soul of the dead. Cupids use it to transport the souls of dead children to Cupid´s Temple. Destined One Status Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. *''Regeneration'' ::The ability to heal and regenerate oneself´s bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of an injury. It´s automatic and is usually completed within seconds. Is the cupid´s version of self-healing. Charlotte doesn't possess this power yet once she needs a Whitelighter to heal her injuries. She might get it sometime in the future. Fear A life without love for herself. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * (credited only) * * (credited only) * (credited only) * (credited only) * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * (credited only) * * (credited only) * (credited only) * * * * * * (credited only) * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * (credited only) }} Notes and Trivia * Charlotte was named after Charlotte Warren, whose name was on a list of 50 "P" names compiled by her aunt, Paige; * Charlotte shares a few traits with her mother, Phoebe, as well as her aunt. Piper Halliwell. ** Like Piper and Phoebe, Charlotte is the middle sister, often playing peacemaker between her two strong-willed sisters. ** Charlotte wants to live as normal of a life as possible, something both her aunts strived for at times in their lives. * Charlotte also shares a few traits with her father, Coop; * Out of all the Charmed Ones' daughters, Charlotte is fifth oldest and eighth oldest of Charmed progeny; * Wyatt, Prue, Charlotte, and Phoebe are the only members of the family born in the Halliwell Manor. Due to this, they are all much more easily swayed between good and evil; * Wyatt, Prue, and Charlotte were born at a time where their parents didn't have access to magic. However, when Charlotte was born, mortal beings had magic; * Her zodiac sign is Cancer; * Charlotte´s Cupid Ring has a different shape from her father and sister´s rings. * According to Matthew, Charlotte's body is incapable of carrying a child full-term which leads her to experience multiple miscarriages; Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Cupids Category:Good Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Halliwell family